Board Games For Dummies
by BeanTheBean
Summary: Board games are great. Especially when a certain penguin gets her hands on them. Friga wants Harry's first moments in town to be excellent! And what's more excellent then board games? However, Friga does go a bit to far, and it really upsets her in the end. Will she ever get over her secret fear?


"Okay, what stupid chain reaction is _this_ going to cause!?" Harry groaned. "These things have been popping up more and more daily!" Harry stared down at the ground. On the ground was an octagon shaped pink tile with a cat smiling on it with two notes around it. Not only this, but other tiles had the same cat on it either with bells, a purple spiral, or just bells themselves without the cat had been popping up all around the town. Harry feared that all these tiles would cover the entire town! Houses would fill up with tile after tile, main street would be no more, and Harry's sleeping bag? EXTERMINATED. Harry's mind was not filling up with the tiles, but with thoughts _about_ the tiles. He wondered what they did, if they were expected to be here, what they mean, and if he left the sink on back home. Harry remembered he did not have a sink or a home, and proceeded to sob in silence. His head jerked up as he got another thought. "Hey I'm the mayor of this town!" he shouted. "I should know what's going on around here!" He darted over to town hall. Bursting open the door, he shouted "ISABELLE!" Isabelle was reading a book about Gyroids in his chair. ("Gyroids And You: How The Rain Summons Thy Beasts") "Isabelle why are you in my chair?" Harry asked. Isabelle not even looking up from the book said "Hmm? Oh yes sorry…" "You don't even sound sorry…" Harry crossed his arms. "Well i'm sure of it…" Isabelle grinned, still looking at her book. Harry pulled the chair from right under her. She spun around in the air for a sec before falling flat on her face. "I'll make a mental note not to sit there anymore…." Isabelle mumbled, her face eating the floorboards. "Isabelle, as mayor, I'd like to know why all these random tiles keep appearing all around town!" Harry said his head facing downward towards Isabelle. She then got on her knees and asked "The tiles?" "Yes those dumb pink and purple tiles with the cat on it or whatever." Harry said, rolling his eyes in frustration. "Well," Isabelle said, rubbing the dust off of her shirt. "I _HAVE_ seen them on my way to work… and other villagers also have had their suspicions of what it could be…" "So no one knows…" Harry rubbed his face. "Well I've always wanted to be a crime investigator!" Isabelle said, rushing over to one of the nearest cabinets and pulling out an investigator suit with a matching hat and everything. "No!" Harry said, raising his arms up in the air. "Were not becoming crime scene investigators… maybe another story, um, I mean day. Look, the point is, if no one knows what this is, then it could lead to the destruction of the town!" "Mayor, if ANYTHING destroys this town, then I will personally give you 5,000 bells." Isabelle chuckled, putting away the suit and hat. "Sure, make a game out of it!" Harry said annoyed. "Why do you people always think everything is fun and games?" "Aw, is a certain mayor-wayor upset?" Isabelle teased as she clung onto him. "I'm off to Re-tail to sell some boxes of Jalapeno poppers and a bag with a weird device in it…" Harry said unpleased. She laughed and got off of him. Harry stormed out the door of the town hall. "That dog…" he mumbled as he walked over to Re-tail. "She sometimes gets on my… oops." Harry had just stepped on one of the tiles. He had been trying to avoid doing so just incase the tile would turn out to be a trap door or something. This certain tile was pink with a cat and a bag of bells. Harry did his squinty eyed face as he stared hard at the tile. "What are you hiding, cat?" he pointed at the tile. "Oh, don't blame the cat…" someone said behind Harry. "The cat isn't the grand designer here… I AM!" Harry spun around to see a figure dressed up in an Able Sisters brand robe that covered the person's identity completely. The robed figure held out a device with only one button. They pressed it. The tile suddenly swung downwards. "Nuts…" Harry sighed. "It IS a trap door…" Harry fell down into the dark hole of the trap door. "THIS STUPID TOOOOOOWN!" he shouted as he fell. "Time for the games to begin…" the robed figure laughed. "Hey!" the robed figure stopped laughing and turned around. A gorilla in a pink jumpsuit and matching helmet was behind her. "Nice robe you got there! I can clearly tell it's part of the Able Sisters line up of 'Secret Society Success Suits.'" the gorilla said. "I have their 'Sinister Spike Suit Of Unbearable Pain If You Touch It!'" The robed figure gasped. "I HAVE THAT ONE TOO!" she shouted happily. The two walked off, continuing to happily talk about leather suits of unimaginable scary terror.

Had it been one day, two days, dare I say three days since Harry had woken up in a dark scary chamber of nothingness? If you guessed three, you're correct! Go to this link for your prize!  .com

Harry looked around, dazed and confused. It was times like this he wanted to leave, or at least roast the town on "Town of the hour." Looking for a way to escape, Harry realized he was in a tube. A tube made of unbreakable glass that was unbreakable because it was made out of unbreakable glass that was unbreakable. Harry felt his feet begin to rise as a platform lifted him upwards towards the surface. When he finally reached it, he saw something that made him want to violently vomit out his internal organs. The town was the same, but it had been aligned with tiles that acted as some kind of sidewalk system. The villagers seemed to be going on with their normal lives, but it still didn't look appealing to Harry. As the tube lowered, he thought he knew what was happening. "Isabelle, did you make a public works project without my permission!?" Harry shouted. "Wait a sec, it can't be a public works project… _NO ONE_ pays for them except me! Plus we already have one going for a golden statue of a giant dental floss…" Harry pondered to himself, thinking hard. "My friend, I do think a thank you is implied." someone said behind Harry. Harry spun around to see not a robed figure, but a dark blue penguin with blue hair combed down with tons of makeup. "Are you the robed figure who sent me down that hole of despair!?" Harry pointed angrily at the penguin. "I'm sorry for doing such an unladylike thing…" the penguin began. "But I wanted it to be a surprise!" "You call _THIS_ a surprise you purple haired town wrecker!?" Harry yelled. "Well dear me!" the penguin gasped. "I was only trying to show our brand new handsome mayor around the town… with style! And my hair isn't purple anymore!" "What do you mean… style? Harry asked, squinty eyed. "A stylish tour… done by playing a BOARD GAME! Brrmph." the penguin happily shouted. Harry understood everything now. The town was being set up as one big board game. "Was the hole necessary?" Harry grumbled. "I'm sick of falling down holes in this town…" Isabelle rushed over to Harry. "Ah, yes, Harry!" she panted. "Just uh… just give me a… a breather for a sec… whew… hot days like these, am I right?" The two waited 3 minutes for Isabelle to catch her breath. After lapping up some water from the cool clear river, she began to speak properly. "I forgot that Friga here would be in charge of touring you around the town!" "You just came too early, darling!" the penguin known as Friga replied. "Yes, well I'm already quite familiar with Leafton so…" Harry sheepishly explained, backing away slowly. "Oh come on!" Friga whined. "Just a little tour?" "As mayor, I think I have the right to choose if I'd like a tour or not…" Harry said as he crossed his arms and turned away. "GET TO THE STARTING LINE!" Friga howled. Freaked out, Harry ran all the way to the beginning of the game board. "Now roll the die by tapping the… uh, I mean, just roll the die!" Friga shouted from the other side of the village. "WHAT!?" Harry screamed. Friga pulled out a megaphone. "JUST ROLL THE DIE TO PLAY THE GAME!" she shouted through it. Harry looked around for some dice. He mysteriously found one in his pocket. "Why is there a die in my pocket!?" Harry shouted all the way across the village. "WHAT!?" Friga shouted through the megaphone. "This is turning out just grand…" Harry sighed, and rolled the die. He got a six. Harry guessed that he had to move six spaces forward. He landed on a tile that had a cat with notes. "You got 3 happy points!" Friga said as she stepped forward closer to him. "If you win, you get my Natty tee, and the deed to my house…" "Happy points? What!?" Harry shouted. "But if I win…" she began. "You have to be my personal butler for… let's say a week?" "WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Harry screamed with confusion, shaking his fists. "Like I said…" Friga reminded, putting her flipper on Harry's mouth to quiet him. "It's a tour… with style!" "The town hall is there!" Harry said, pointing towards the town hall. "I know how to get to main street, the train station is at the top, I've clearly learned where my sad little sleeping bag is… what else should I learn?" Friga looked at Harry with a disappointing face. "I understand what you're saying…" she whined. "You don't like the game I've spent HOURS of my time on, spending a grand total of 1,678,371 bells on, making sure it's perfectly filled with style to impress our new mayor…" Her eyes filled with rage. "You know how much that unbreakable unbreakable glass that is unbreakable cost me!?" "Liston Friga…" Harry began. "This board game was a waste of time…" Harry walked away. Tears flooded up in Friga's eyes. "This isn't the first time…" she sobbed.

It was December 2, along time ago, when Friga was just a wee one. She had been preparing and setting up the best board game evah and she wanted her best friends to experience and enjoy her ultimate creation. She had just put the finishing touches on her game and was just heading out her door. "Sprinkle! Cube! I've done it again!" she said as she rushed over to her two penguin friends. Cube was a black emperor penguin with X for eyes. Sprinkle was a blue penguin with a blue swirl on the top of her head. "Oh no, not another board game…" moaned Cube. "It's different!" Friga shouted with excitement. "Oh I see, it's you're _OWN_ creation." Sprinkle pointed out. "It took you this long for you to make your own game?" Cube asked. "You've forced us to play endless games with you for so long!" "And here's a new one!" Friga proudly presented, holding out her game board. It was mainly all cardboard with some colorful straws glued on. The game spaces were all drawn with a black sharpie marker, and the die was a homemade origami cube. The game pieces were all different colors of bottle caps and her points were ripped up pieces of paper. "How does one play this… game?" Sprinkle asked. "Roll the die to move around the board." Friga pointed. "Land on as many happy points spaces you can, while you tour around the board. The person who collects the most happy points wins!" "Wait, I'm confused…" Cube pondered. "This doesn't sound simple…" Sprinkle moaned. "How does this NOT make sense?" Friga chirped. The three struggled to play the board game. Friga was always trying to explain what to do, while Cube and Sprinkle were trying to keep up with the rules. After 10 minutes of frustration, Cube and Sprinkle gave up. "Man, this game is too hard. Later Frig!" Cube said as he waddled away. "Let's just stick to REAL board games, okay Friga?" Sprinkle said, patting Friga on the back before leaving. Friga stared down at her cardboard game, now getting wet with her tears. "Real board games…" she sighed.

Back in the present, Friga sat down in the grass. The wind was blowing hard against her and the butterflies were zooming past. "I should've left my game making days behind…" she sobbed, holding the die. She sadly threw it away into a tree. The tree exploded. Disappointed, she got up and waddled away. "Friga… halt…" Friga heard someone behind her. She spun around quickly. She saw a figure dressed in the same robe she had, the one that covered the person's identity completely. "Are you ripping off my style?" Friga shouted, crossing her arms. The figure removed their hood. "Harry!?" "Yes Friga…" the robed figure known as Harry said. "You were just trying to help me out. I should've just let you be yourself and show me around town in a… stylish way." Harry jazzed his hands when he said stylish. Friga giggled. "You're game is great! Confusing, sure, but with a little patience, I'm willing to learn…" Friga smiled happily. "Great!" she cried. "I'm sorry for not acting lady like a while back. Anyway, remember if I win, you have to become…" Harry crossed his arms. "Or… we could just play for fun?" Friga shrugged. "Now that's a true purpose of a board game." Harry said. "But how about if I win, I get to keep your robe?" "That's MINE!?" Friga yelled, pointing at Harry. "It's scary, but oh so warm!" Harry said, rubbing the silky smooth robe. "Game on!" Friga said with a determined look on her face.

It is August 2, there are 5 chaotic events until Harry makes a big mistake...


End file.
